Body In The Windows
by TasteOfSin
Summary: A scream and a gunshot. Dark dreams, secrets that where never to be shown, and a boy, all alone. TomxBill Kaulitz. Twincest.


Body In The Windows

Chapter One

Foggy mists covered the dew coated grass, as the little white splotches in the black sky shinned with luminance. All around animals where tucked safely in their dens, sensing that something was not quiet right with the land. An eerie feeling was carried all around a small little white house.

The fog seemed to grasp at the house, holding it in a death grip. The wind blew chillingly, making the lamp that hung on the small little porch swing back and forth, flickering the light. It illuminated the night with a small beam, that seemed to be holding on, as if trying to guide something.

There was silence all through out the surrounding area, no animals making noises, no crickets chirping, not even owls where singing their nightly song. The entire land seemed thrown off, as the air around the house seemed still and stale, not moving about, even though the wind was like a vast torrent.

A shrill scream and a gunshot.

It broke through the silence like a pebble in water, making ripples through out the once clear liquid. All was silent after, nothing was left, as the dangerous aura left from the atmosphere, just daring animals to come out, and resume their original duties.

But if you had listened very closely, you could hear a soft wailing on the wind, like a whisper to tease at your ears.

A phantom of a sound in the ever changing night.

* * *

Nine Years Later

Woodhaven, Germany, 2007

Dark honey eyes gazed out at the vast scenery that seemed to never change, just a bunch of trees.

"Oh, honey. Don't be like this. Your going to love Germany, and our new house," A middle aged looking woman, with dirty blond hair, spoke out while looking over at her son. His chin rest on his hand tiredly as he looked out the car window, still refusing to talk to her.

"Please, Tom. I don't need you making this worse, your sister already complains about it. I don't need you to," Simone exasperatedly stated, looking in the rear-view mirror at the sleeping child. She smiled softly before returning her eyes to her eldest.

Tom just snorted before going back to looking out the window. He wasn't even really looking at anything, just staring out into space.

"To-"

"Mom! Look out!"

Simone looked forward and saw she was about to crash head on with a truck. She jerked the steering wheel just in time, barley missing the side of the truck.

"That was close," she looked out, breathing a sigh of relief.

When they past the driver, he was making obscene hand gestures, his face red with anger.

Tom just rolled his eyes.

_Great..._

* * *

Simone slammed the car door shut, raising her arms above her head as she stretched.

"Well, this is going to be home, sweet, home."

All three passengers stood in front of a large Robbin Blue house, with white shudders and a small little porch that had a little hammock. A garden lined the walk way that led up to the navy blue door. All in all it looked like a nice little home, to Simone anyway.

"I...am supposed to be living...there?" Tom asked in disbelief at the small, cheery looking home. Oh hell no...

"Mommy, why did we have to move out here? I don't like it," a small brown eyed, dirty blond girl spoke out, grasping her mothers sleeve and tugging.

"Because honey, daddy's work made us have to move," Simone smiled down at her youngest child, patting her on the head.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"Well Zoe, daddy will be home tomorrow, and we have to make sure it's a nice, warm home, ok?"

"Ok, mommy!" Zoe cooed out as she started to skip up to the front door.

Tom just rolled his eyes irritably. His mother came over and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, at least try and make this work," she pleaded out, before walking over to Zoe.

"Yeah, right..."

Tom looked around. His eyes landed on a house that would have belonged to his neighbours. You could tell it used to be white, but now looked a duel gray, with only some white edges poking out. It looked big and looming, with the ivory crawling up the side.

Suddenly wind whipped by, making a swing that was on the porch move back and forth, making a rusty squeaking sound. Tom's hair on the back of his neck stood up on end as it felt like someone was watching him. He looked around, turning left and right, but still not seeing anyone.

He was severely creep-ed out.

Rubbing his arms, he walked to the open front door of his new _home_.

* * *

"Joan, did you hear?"

"No, what is it, Todd?" Joan, a woman with graying hair and sea blue eyes asked the thirty-five year old waiter, as he served her coffee. She wore a deep purple shawl over her hunched shoulders, with a light purple sweater underneath. Her pants where black, along with her shoes.

"Some new people moved to Woodhaven. They bought the house right next door...to you know whos' old house," He spoke in a shushed whisper. The towns people never spoke of that house unless they had to. It was just to painful, along with horrid. What happened in that house that is.

Joan froze. Her breath caught. She had not planned for that to happen, ever. And now that it did she had no idea on how to protect the remaining secret of that house.

"Tis' a shame what happened there, that is," Todd shook his head mournfully, as he whipped up the counter top.

Joan stood abruptly, leaving change on the counter, near her forgotten coffee.

"I need to go, see you around, Todd."

* * *

Tom looked around his new room. The walls where a forest green, and the carpet was a mint green. Oh joy. How uncreative. At least his bed, T.V., Cd's, computer, and guitar would fit. That's about all he needed in his room. Tom then noticed a window off to the right, above the place his bed would go.

Walking over he looked through it, and saw a window right across from his, and of course it belonged to that damned creepy house. He would definitely need curtains if he wanted sleep at night. He then started to get a prickly feeling up and down his spine, like he was being watched.

Tom looked out his window again, eyes narrowed.

But no one was out there.

As he went to turn back around, he saw a woman in purple and black walk hurriedly. She was carrying a basket and headed for the abandoned house next to him.

Tom leaned a little closer to the window, watching as the woman placed the basket by the front door, before looking around then taking off as if nothing had happened.

Tom shook his head, ridding it of the scene.

_Damn people sure are weird here..._

What Tom didn't know was that someone had been watching him.

Someone with deep, intense chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
